Itinéraire d'une jeunesse inavouée
by numb22z
Summary: Il a eu une jeunesse, et quelle jeunesse ... vous verrez bien quoi !


Genre: youth

Une idée que j'ai depuis juillet mais bon il a fallut un déclic pour l'écrire ...  
J'avais envie de changer un peu d'univers et de style ...

**Bonne Lecture °°0o**

" Qui connaît la réponse, souvenez-vous on a travailler ce chapitre hier! "

Un tout jeune garçon levait la main depuis un bon moment, avant même que le maître d'école est fini de poser sa question pour tout dire. Il était à présent carrément avachit sur le pupitre de son bureau le bras levé près à toucher le plafond, les fesses décollées de sa chaise que tout les autres élèves pouvait observer moqueusement, installé au premier rang bien sûr.

" Pas toujours les mêmes à la fin. "

Encore une fois il avait entendu la phrase fatidique, il avait appris à détester ces mots se les répétant sans cesse lors des récrés pour essayer de ne plus y prêter attention._ PAS-TOUJOURS-LES-MÊMES. _En plus, il voyait cette phrase de façon impersonnelle, pourquoi un 'les' quand il était le seul à s'exciter sur sa chaise pour vouloir à tout prix répondre. Il n'était bon qu'à ça, répondre alors lui priver de son droit le plus cher en tant qu'écolier devenait invivable pour lui. Ses camarades le regardait souvent comme un OVNI, comment un enfant normalement constitué (1) pouvait s'intéresser à de tels ennuyeux bavardages de connaissances d'où on n'arrivait difficilement à voir l'utilité tout au moins pour la majorité de ses camarades de classe plutôt apte à voir les mouches volées pour se distraire. Ils ne faisaient aucuns efforts, ils savaient déjà que le maître allait céder la parole au petit génie quand il commencerait à perdre patiente.

" Vas-y! " dit-il d'un air résigné en lui adressant un signe de la tête furtif.

" Charlemagne, c'est le roi des Francs, il a ... " la sonnerie de la récréation tant attendue par tous venait de retentir dans la petite salle de classe couvrant la frêle voix du garçon et les cris d'hystérie de tout les autres élèves achevèrent le coup de grâce à sa parole.

Le maître les somma de se calmer un peu mais ça ne donnait pas l'effet escompté. Tous étaient déjà rivés sur la porte qui donnait sur la cour créant quelques embouteillages et des pleurs pour les moins téméraires d'entre eux. Rodney, lui attendait encore sagement à sa place que le chahut diminue pour se lever de son siège et suivre le chemin qui le menait vers son 'gouffre de l'enfer'. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester les récrés, qui avait bien pu inventer une telle chose qu'il se demandait à chaque fois. Sûrement pas un génie comme lui. Voir une masse de petites jambes courir dans tous les sens sans la moindre fatigue apparente, les garçons étaient sur leur territoire près de la cantine ils jouaient aux billes comme toujours. Il avait eu le droit d'y jouer une fois, une seule fois. Rigolo au début quand il arrivait à plumer tous ses petits camarades mais on l'avait vite évincé des parties, il avait dû retourner dans son coin. De là il pouvait observer les filles jouer, elles devaient s'amuser comme des petites folles à sauter à la corde à sauter et à blablater dans tous les sens. Leurs voix aiguës résonnaient jusqu'à ses oreilles mais il n'arrivait jamais à décrypter distinctement ce qu'elles pouvaient bien se raconter. Lui, il était assis dans un recoin peu fréquenté de la cour, c'était son petit chez-lui qu'il avait penser une fois. Un livre à la main, il tournait les pages à une vitesse folle emmagasinant un nombre incroyable d'informations à la minute. Il dévorait des étagères de livre toutes les semaines lui faisant perdre la notion du temps comme ça il évitait de se morfondre sur lui-même en observant trop les autres.

L'heure de retourner en classe avait été sonné par le directeur de l'école. Personne ne s'empressait trop de retourner devant sa classe essayant de profiter de quelques secondes voir minutes supplémentaires de jeux. Il était toujours le premier à venir se rasseoir à sa place attendant ... Le maître le toisait souvent du regard mais ne lui adressait jamais vraiment la parole.

Une fois l'euphorie retombée dans la classe, le maître reprît sa leçon l'a où il l'avait laissé mais n'interrogea pas Rodney, faisant mine de continuer son cours comme si de rien n'était ... Et il ronchonna encore dans sa tête ne montrant pas son mécontentement, il ne fallait pas l'année était encore longue avant les vacances d'été.

OO°

Son heure préférée était celle du midi malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait penser. Il était fier de sortir de son casier sa mallette bleu turquoise avec le dessin d'un porc-épic dessus. Un cadeau offert par son père avant son fatidique accident, la dernière chose qu'il avait tenu de ses mains avant de la donner à son fils. Il n'aimait pas parler de cet épisode O combien douloureux pour lui, il ne voulait pas pleurer et d'ailleurs personne ne lui avait jamais demander d'en parler ou de se confier sur ce sujet-là.

Il sortait de l'enceinte de l'établissement scolaire et allait dans un parc tout près de là, il avait son banc peint en jaune citron et qui ne ressemblait pas aux vulgaires autres tout de blanc cassé recouvert. Il s'y installait les genoux au niveau du cou, à regarder la fontaine centrale d'où jaillissait une eau si transparente et qui ondulait au grés des statues qui y étaient sculptés. Il trouvait très mignon les deux petits anges de part et d'autre de la fontaine centrale, il voulait être comme eux parfois. Immobile et agréable à regarder sans pouvoir s'en lasser une seule seconde. Être quelque chaise tout du moins. Il se sentait transparent comme de l'eau mais avec ses qualités en moins, c'est ce qu'il se confortait à penser.

Il ouvrait méthodiquement sa petite boîte et en sortait un sandwich thon-tomates-salade délicatement préparé par sa mère comme chaque matin. Il prenait le temps de l'apprécier en le croquant avec appétit et le savourant avec délice par la suite. Un livre toujours ouvert à ses côtés pour ne pas perdre une miette des histoires qu'il lisait habituellement. Ses récrés, il les passaient à lire des livres plutôt sérieux et ayant un intérêt pour sa passion des sciences tandis que le midi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire avec délice, curiosité et envie des histoires de science-fiction romantiques. C'était un de ses pêchés mignons inavouable.

Le temps lui semblait toujours passer à une vitesse folle et il avait toujours un petit pincement au coeur quand il était l'heure de retourner en classe. Il se débrouillait toujours pour arriver au passage crucial d'un livre avec la folle envie de savoir la suite mais il se devait d'attendre le lendemain pour ça. Ce serait un midi encore meilleur qu'il passerait qu'il se disait.

OO°

Une énième récré dans son coin, il observait d'un oeil distrait les évènements matinal du côté des filles, il fut captivé par la présence d'une fille. Il en lâcha son livre. Elle était blonde.

**TBC**

(1) on a pas encore prouver la véritable existence des extra-terrestres mais soyons patient, le génie se fait attendre pour mieux l'apprécier.


End file.
